Soundtrack for a film that doesn't exist
by NaomiDa
Summary: KoyaTego. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire comme un idiot. Keiichiro lui faisait souvent cet effet.


_à lire en écoutant In A Dream de Johnny Ripper**  
**_

* * *

**Soundtrack for a film that doesn't exist**

Assis confortablement sur le canapé en cuir glacé avec une tasse de thé brûlante qu'il tenait difficilement entre ses mains, Tegoshi avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et laissait ses pensés divaguer, Le bruit de la circulation tokyoïte ne lui parvenait pas à travers le double vitrage mais il se doutait bien que l'heure y était pour quelque chose.

_Cinq heures treize du matin._

Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore lever et pourtant, cela faisait déjà plusieurs très longues minutes que le jeune homme était dans cette position à réfléchir à sa vie et à comment il en était arrivé jusque là.

Il se mit à fredonner un air de piano qu'il avait appris durant l'adolescence, lorsqu'il prenait encore des cours, et une vague de flash-back le submergea. C'était en rentrant d'un de ces cours qu'il avait fait un détour par la cafétéria d'une librairie non loin et avait rencontré Koyama Keiichiro. Il se souvenait encore très clairement du sourire que celui-ci lui avait fait en lui tendant les quelques yens qu'il lui manquait pour se payer un chocolat chaud.

Il se souvenait aussi lorsque, le lendemain, il était entré dans cette même cafétéria pour rembourser à ce même jeune homme, d'une tête de plus que lui, l'argent qu'il lui devait, apprenant son nom par la même occasion. Par ailleurs, il avait aussi appris que celui-ci était déjà étudiant et venait tous les jours après les cours dans cette librairie.

C'était sans même le réaliser que Tegoshi avait pris la même habitude.

Il se rappelait aussi de la première fois que Keiichiro l'avait invité au cinéma comme si cela datait de la veille. Yuya avait passé plus de deux heures à se coiffer et choisir ses vêtements, lui qui ne faisait pas encore attention à son style à cette époque. Ils étaient allés voir Kamikaze Girl, le film ayant détendu l'atmosphère timide et gênée dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

La semaine suivante, après avoir passé la journée ensemble à faire du lèche-vitrine, c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour se dire au revoir.

Le jour de ses seize ans était l'un de ses souvenirs les plus mémorables. Sa première fois avec Keiichiro avait été douloureuse mais il se souvenait surtout du fou rire d'après coup, le plus vieux toujours à moitié allongé sur lui alors qu'aucun des deux n'avait encore regagné une respiration normale. Il avait toujours les joues légèrement mouillées de larmes et pourtant, n'avait pas réussi à retenir son hilarité, la transmettant de même à Keiichiro. En y repensant, ils avaient tous les deux eu l'air de beaux imbéciles heureux, _ce qu'ils étaient probablement_.

Se redressant légèrement sur le canapé pour boire une gorgée de son thé, Tegoshi grimaça de douleur, ses reins étaient toujours douloureux après la nuit qu'il avait passé avec le plus vieux. A ce souvenir, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire comme un idiot. Keiichiro lui faisait souvent cet effet.

Il le rendait totalement euphorique – et lui donnait l'air stupide – sans même s'en rendre compte et lui lançait souvent des regard signifiant bien « mais comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de cet abrutit ? » à chaque fois que le plus jeune commençait à rire sans aucunes raisons ou pire, faisait de petits bruits aigus se rapprochant souvent de ceux d'une fan voyant son idole en vrai pour la première fois.

Cela lui rappelait le jour où Keiichiro lui avait demandé d'emménager avec lui. C'était juste après la remise de diplôme du plus jeune qui venait enfin de finir le lycée. Celui-ci cherchait désespérément un appartement pour l'université, en ayant mare de devoir cacher sa relation avec Keiichiro à ses parents et, ne trouvant rien, avait commencé à se plaindre non-stop pendant la fête organisée par ses anciens camarades de classe à laquelle il était venu avec son amant.

Keiichiro, visiblement au bout du rouleau, avait fini par lancé un « Et pourquoi tu ne déménages tout simplement pas avec moi imbécile ?! » avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire – même si la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer avait suffit à faire perdre les mots à Yuya.

Une fois sorti de sa torpeur et loin des lèvres de Keiichiro, il s'était mis à pousser des petits cris suraigus en sautant partout, totalement fou de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tegoshi sursauta, manquant de se renverser du thé dessus, et tourna la tête vers son amant qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, les yeux entrouverts et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais ? Demanda le plus jeune en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- J'avais froid et d'habitude, c'est toi ma couverture.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Keiichiro s'allongea sur l'autre, calant sa tête contre le cou de celui-ci et ferma les yeux, se rendormant presque aussitôt.

Souriant, Tegoshi passa lentement ses doigts à travers les cheveux du plus vieux et se remit à fredonner l'air de piano.


End file.
